myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Releasers
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you cannot see this in real life! This Page Sucks! Don't Read This! Ryan Smetana does not like me! Ryan Smetana does not make it to the toilet! Kill him now! Background First named GoArchives and Vyond Classics, Vyond Releasers was founded by Vyond Pictures and their television subsidiary in 2008 (in the United States and Canada at the same time) to archive their films on DVD and Blu-Ray. They were only allowed to archive films from 1959 to 2000 (extended on January 1, 2014 to 2010), due to copyright issues (most of them were owned by Twentieth Century Fox) and year qualifications. Business Friendly Studios is an in-name only unit of this company, which was originally a division of Vyond Pictures, then when it got in-name-only status, it became a division of this company. Several international versions exist, like versions in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Latin America, Brazil, and Canada. Starting in late-September 2018, the company is now a releasing company for independent theatrical films made by the Vyond animation system, which was released a few weeks earlier. GoArchives 1st Logo (October 12, 2008-August 5, 2009) (October 12, 2008-May 5, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland)) Nickname: "The Match Boy" Logo: On a light blue background, Eric appears and he turns into a Match Boy. "GoArchives" falls in. Match Boy runs to the logo and sits on it. FX/SFX: Eric appearing and turning into a Match Boy, "GoArchives" falling in, and Match Boy running to the logo and sitting on it. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. Availability: Rare. First seen on the 2008 release of The Begain. Expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (August 6, 2009-August 31, 2010 (except United Kingdom and Ireland), 2017) Nickname: "The Squeezing Picture" Logo: On a white background, we see a portrait of the characters dancing on an orange background, with an old gold border in front of it. Then, the picture squeezes and twitches until the characters come out of the portrait. They start dancing. "GoArchives" fades in below them. FX/SFX: The characters dancing, the picture squeezing and twitching until the characters come out of the portrait, the characters dancing, "GoArchives" fading in. Music/Sounds: Something similar to the AMC Theaters Feature Presentation bumper from 1991. Availability: Rare. First seen on the 2009 release of Sara. Again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. It also made a surprise appearance on GoAnimate: Nerves, Lies, and Characters. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 1-December 27, 2010 (except United Kingdom and Ireland)) Nickname: "What Happened?" Logo: Same as the previous logo, but the logo is more CGI-looking, and it's more modern. The words "PRESERVING THE MOST BELOVED CLASSICS" is above. Instead of the characters squeezing out of the picture, they stay in. This is the first logo to include multiple variants for the logo. Some of them are: *''The Happy'' (9/1/2010): The picture begins to rain. Eric grabs an umbrella out of his pocket and stretches it so the four are all under it. *''The Guy Who Got Shot'' (9/6/2010): Brian smells Eric. He realizes that his pants are dirty. He, Kate, and Mrs. Read runs away. *''Earth Wars'' (9/10/2010): The picture is suddenly red-tinted. The border is also pink. *''Sara'' (9/11/2010): Eric suddenly gets angry and begins to attack the others. They all run away. *''The Pig Forest'' (10/1/2010): Kate presses a button that immediately makes all of the boys disappear. *''Deep Sea'' (10/2/2010): A cat abruptly enters the picture. Eric picks him up and he is pretty calm. *''Earth Wars 2'' (10/8/2010): The characters suddenly get multiplied every second, until the whole picture is filled with characters. *''Operation: B.O.O.M.'' (10/16/2010): The logo is silent. Apart from that, there is nothing that happens. *''Sara 2'' (10/20/2010): The characters' clothes suddenly disappear. The characters immediately notice it and run away because of this. *''Last Days of Our Lives'' (10/23/2010): Eric puts on nurses clothing and does a pretend "checkup" on Brian. *''The Eric Movie'' (10/25/2010): The characters turn into children. They notice it, and then they begin dancing in a silly mood. *''Comedy World: The Movie'' (10/28/2010): Opposite variant of The Guy Who Got Shot variant. Eric smells Brian. He realizes that his shirt is dirty. He, Kate, and Mrs. Read runs away. *''Unknown Friday'' (11/2/2010): Brian stops dancing and begins talking in gibberish. The other characters grab him and throw him out of the picture. *''Companionbotz'' (11/9/2010): The characters are running on treadmills. They are sweating. *''The Begain'' (11/27/2010): Eric gets one of his feet stuck in glue. He tries to force it out. *''Are You Ready'' (11/30/2010): The characters suddenly switch genders. They aren't noticing it. *''The Earthquake of GNN'' (12/7/2010): The characters are now in an elephant habitat in a zoo. They get shocked as they see an elephant run towards them. The elephant stomps them. *''Earth Wars 3'' (12/8/2010): The characters are floating. Eric points up, and the characters all float up to space. *''Sara 3'' (12/12/2010): The characters begin to feel tired and they all fall asleep. *''The Strange Week'' (12/27/2010): A reverse version of the Earth Wars variant, where the picture is tinted in pink, and the border is red. After each variant, the border will form cracks, and the entire picture lets loose from a nail, and falls to the ground. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo, but different. Ending gag is variant. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, and also sound effects (it depends on the variant) when something happens. Availability: Extremely rare. First seen on the 2010 release of The Happy. Again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. Editor’s Note: Some variants are actually fun to watch. 4th Logo (December 28, 2010-December 31, 2013 (except United Kingdom and Ireland)) Nickname: "What Happened? II" Logo: The characters run onto a black background. They look around and start dancing. Some text named "GoArchives" fade in below them. After the text fades, something happens. *''The Begain'': William Begain (the hero of the film) begins to run over them (Eric somehow breaks his arm during this action) and stops when they are all down. Then, he sends them towards the top of the screen before disappearing onto the top. *''The Guy Who Got Shot'': Eric falls down in an strange fashion and breaks his leg. Nicky Fountain, Ph.D., the doctor, who helped recover Mark, in the film, comes in and puts him in a hospital bed. She also puts out a robot plushie next to him. She takes him towards the far left of the screen and disappear. The rest of the characters suddenly start running towards them. *''Earth Wars'': The characters suddenly stop dancing. An earthquake starts up, which grows more intensely every second. This variant also applies to original prints of the Earth Wars 2 release. *''Earth Wars 2'': The characters stop dancing suddenly, pause for a few seconds, and then suddenly start running off before jumping onto a private plane. The engines start running, and it flies off to the top of the screen. *''Last Days of Our Lives'': Old 1950s-style hourglasses and some books get thrown at them. Eric notices one of the books and begins to read it. This is the only variant of the logo that fades to back instead of cutting to black. The music is also slightly lower-pitched. *''Companionbotz'': A few seconds after the logo completely forms, the characters stop and begin to dance like robots. Electronic music plays here. *''Operation: B.O.O.M.: A big black wildcat attacks the characters, causing them to fall down and sleep. *''The Happy: Several sport balls (soccer balls, baseballs, basketballs, etc.) get thrown at them. Similar to the Last Days of Our Lives variant. *''The Earthquake of GNN'': There is hail for the entirety of the variant. The characters fall down once the logo is completely formed. Eric attempts to get back up, but fails, and, in result, rolls off the screen. After that, Brian and Kate begin to go back up, but fail again, and roll off. Mrs. Read also does this immediately after. The logo evaporates and gets struck by lightning. *''Sara'': The characters run off as they sense something from an oven that's far away from the screen. They come back and Eric is holding a plate of cooked turkey. They begin to eat when suddenly the turkey comes alive. They run away in terror and the turkey runs after Eric. Eric yells. *''Sara 2'': The characters find a wildcat that begins to attack them. Eric thinks she's friendly, so he begins to dress her in Barbie Fashions, and then the characters begin to have a tea party with her, and Eric makes the cat fish sticks, because cats like fish. *''Sara 3'': Sara's dog Ernie rolls by via a skateboard and does a trick with it. *''Earth Wars 3'': Eric pulls out four sundaes covered with fudge out of one of his back pockets. The sundaes quickly melt. Upon discovering this, the characters realize that they're in space. They fly to the top of the screen and disappear. *''The Eric Movie'': The characters turn overweight. The characters get noticed of this, and they begin to run around in circles until they run away entirely from the screen. *''Are You Ready'': A parakeet lands on Eric's right arm. Eric notices it, gets shocked, and runs away. *''Deep Sea'': The logo turns into a picture. Someone grabs the picture, cuts out Eric, prints four identical copies of him, and pastes them onto the characters in the logo with Scotch tape. The picture turns into a video again. Eric thought to himself what happened before the logo ends. *''The Strange Week'': The logo is tinted purple. The characters dance like normal, but aren't noticing the tint. *''The Pig Forest'': Eric begins to dance awkwardly, which alerts the others, and so they begin to mess with Eric's head, and Eric jerks around, before the other characters let go, and Eric falls to the ground. The other characters wondered what was going on before the logo ends. FX/SFX: Characters dancing. Ending gag is variant. Music/Sounds: The first logo's music, but dies down when the variants start. Availability: Uncommon. First seen on the 2010/11 release of The Guy Who Got Shot. Once again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. Editor's Note: Some variants are funny and they make you laugh, while others, well, they make you cry. 5th Logo (January 1, 2014-May 5, 2018 (except United Kingdom and Ireland)) Nicknames: "Archliff", "Characters" Logo: This concept features all the main characters in all GoAnimate Pictures releases from 1959 to 2010, living in a city named Archliff. Basically, the logo depends on the release, however, this time, it's random. *''David Eats'': In this logo, David (Daniel's son from Earth Wars) is hungry and Daniel is getting him some baby food, but while he is gone, other people (like Mary (from Last Days of Our Lives), William Begain (from The Begain), and Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot)) are giving him tidbits of food. At the end, Daniel thought he was hungry when David doesn't want his baby food, and he David lets out a burp which resembles the GoArchives logo. *''Begain In the Bathroom'': While Mary (from Last Days of Our Lives) is shaving, William Begain (from The Begain) keeps doing things, like combing and brushing his hair. At the end of the logo, William kisses Mary. The kiss falls off and morphs into the GoArchives logo. *''William Begain's Toy'': William Begain (from The Begain) tries to get a toy to stand up straight, but it doesn't, so he tapes it to the wall. Some tape gets loose, and the GoArchives logo is behind it. *''Begain and Mark: The Scare'': William Begain (from The Begain) tries to scare Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot), but he can't get his goal. Later, Mark scares him with a big GoArchives logo. *''William Begain's Tower'': William Begain (from The Begain) is building a tower of random items, that forms the GoArchives logo, and everyone, including Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot), Steve (from Companionbotz), and Daniel (from Earth Wars), try to destroy it, but David (from Earth Wars) and Mary (from Last Days of Our Lives) forbid it. At the end, William knocks it down. *''Cheer Up!: William Begain (from ''The Begain) tries to cheer David (Daniel's son from Earth Wars) up. At the end (When William is in a cow costume), he hurts his leg on a hedge that resembles the GoArchives logo, and that cheers him up. *''Begain and Mark: The Book-bag'': William Begain (from The Begain) is putting stuff in his book-bag (for school, obviously), when Steve (from Companionbotz) and Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot) stuff it. In the end, his book-bag becomes too heavy for him to carry. The stuffed book-bag now forms the GoArchives logo! *''David Goes For a Ride'': William Begain (from The Begain) is taking people for a ride on his train. Throughout the entire logo, there are people going for rides. On the sides, the GoArchives logo is printed in. *''Begain and Mark: Timed Out'': William Begain (from The Begain) and Annie Gordon (from The Happy) are playing basketball, and Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot) wants to play too. Throughout the entire logo, Mark is trying to get his attention, but isn't successful. At the end, however, he finally gets his attention, and now William, Annie, and Mark, are playing basketball. The floor has the GoArchives logo on it. *''Begain and Mark: The Hidden Talent'': When William Begain (from The Begain) finds a bowl of oranges in the living room (each have the GoArchives logo on them), he begins to juggle them, and then realizes he has a hidden talent for it. However, when he begins to throw them high enough, Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot) catches them. *''Do It Your Own Way'': William Begain (from The Begain) solves a "hard" math problem. Throughout the entire logo, he does it in many ways, one involving multiplying the GoArchives logo thrice. *''A Game With Begain and Steve'': William Begain (from The Begain) and Steve (from Companionbotz) are playing soccer (in the same setting as Timed Out). They take turns being the player and the goalie. The floor has the GoArchives logo on it. *''William Begain's Trivia Game'': William Begain (from The Begain) shows Steve (from Companionbotz) a game where he has to grab three cups really fast without spilling it; one has orange juice and the other two have water. When Steve, however, actually does the game, they spill (a little bit) and gets frustrated and runs off, spilling all three cups onto the table, and they all form the GoArchives logo. *''Begain and Mark: Sandwiches'': William Begain (from The Begain) makes himself a sandwich and leaves. Every time he comes back, he always doesn't notice that Mark Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot) is taking them and always blames it on Steve (from Companionbotz). After some time, Mark morphs the sandwich into the GoArchives logo and faces it up. William notices it was Mark doing all of this. As he chases him, the sandwich falls to the floor and Steve (from Companionbotz) eats it. *''William Begain's Self-Portrait'': William Begain (from The Begain) paints a self-portrait of himself on an art stand. He adds his "signature", which is the GoArchives logo, and at the end of the logo, we see that his fridge is filled with copies of the same self-portrait. *''Jacquelyn's Surprise'': William Begain (from The Begain) paints a picture of something. He doesn't want Jacquelyn Wellman (from Operation: B.O.O.M.) to see it, as he flees her out every time she comes into the room. At the end of the logo, we see that the picture was Jacquelyn holding the GoArchives logo. *''William Begain's Metamorphosis'': William Begain (from The Begain) is going outside but Daniel (from Earth Wars) tells him it was supposed to get cold. As Begain opens the door, he imagines emperor penguins passing by, but Daniel and Mary (from Last Days of Our Lives) don't notice. Begain changes into a winter attire, but then when he opens the door, it's hot, and he imagines a beach with palm trees. Begain changes into a swimsuit, and Daniel rudely asks him why he kept changing, but Begain said it was the weather that's changing. *''The Sculpture of Sand'': While at the beach, William Begain (from The Begain) notices a pile of sand, and he decides to make a sand sculpture out it. He shapes the sand, and decorates it with seashells and other stuff. The result is a sculpture of himself. *''Begain Chases Steve'': William Begain (from The Begain) is, well... the title pretty much says it all. *''William Begain's Magic'': William Begain (from The Begain) tries to make a cookie disappear to no avail. FX/SFX: Same as the third logo. Music/Sounds: Depends on the logo. Avability: First seen on the 2014 release of Earth Wars. Like all logos, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it (it was removed in 2016). Editor's Note: The logos are actually fun to watch. Vyond Classics (May 6-August 24, 2018) (May 6-October 11, 2018 (Latin America, Brazil, and Canada)) Nicknames: "The Match Boy II", "The Match Boy Returns", "What Happened? III" Logo: Similar concept to the 1st and 4th logos. Eric is drawn in on an orange background. Next, the rest of the characters get drawn (Match Boy is drawn in too.) "VYOND CLASSICS" fades in below. Then, something happens. *''GoAnimate: The Movie'': Mr. Keebler walks in and exterminates all the characters on the screen, except Eric, who kills him with a ray gun. *''Earth Wars: The Phantom Menace'': Eric turns into a rocket and flies up and the camera follows the rocket. *''Earth Wars: Attack of the Septors'': Eric says some unintelligible magic words and turns into ice cream. The rest of the characters eat it. It quickly melts. *''Earth Wars: Revenge of the Dalek'': Eric is seen pulling some seeds, puts them in the ground, and grow. *''The Pretty Girl Show!: Pretty Girl walks in, then she gets aware, and a rocket ship flies in. *''The Eric Show: Eric imagines a rocket, a ball, and a teddy bear. *''Vyond News'': Eric drinks Juice Lab (fictional, so don't try to buy it) fruit mix. Then after, he says some "news." *''The Bauble'': Eric turns into a bauble. *''Is This The End of Comedy World?: Eric gets a plush and throws it at Mrs. Read. She gets so mad that she gets a plush and threw it at him. They keep going on and on and on (about 8 times). FX/SFX/Music/Sounds: Same as the 4th logo. Availability: Short-lived. Editor's Note: Same as the 4th GoArchives logo. Vyond Releasers 1st Logo (August 25, 2018-October 11, 2018 (except Latin America, Brazil, and Canada)) Nickname: "The Exploding Vyond" Logo: We see the Vyond logo slowly fade in from the black background. Suddenly, the logo gets electrified with sparks, and eventually blows up, forming the logo, but shifted up. "Releasers" fades in below. FX/SFX: The electrocution and explosion; all 3D animation. Music/Sounds: A tune composed by a piano, with sound effects corresponding the action. Availability: Same as the Vyond Classics logo. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (October 12-December 31, 2018) Nicknames: "Happy Birthday, Vyond!", "Vyond's 10th Anniversary", "Vyond Logo Timeline", "Vyond Birthday" Logo: We see the second half of the 1st GoArchives logo, which fades to the second half of the 2nd GoArchives logo. Then, it fades to several variants of the 3rd, 4th, 5th GoArchives logos, and the Vyond Classics logo, that are shown only for a second, then it fades to the previous logo, and fades to black. We see the logo slowly slide up into a maroon background, which quickly changes to blue. Confetti is then being blown out, and a banner is put onto the logo, reading "10th Anniversary." Variants: *In the Latin American, Brazilian, and Canadian variants, the previous logo is cut from the montage. *In the United Kingdom and Ireland variant, all of the GoArchives logos but the first logo are cut from the montage. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: The tunes from the previous logos when their respective logos appear, and then a remix of all of the fanfares. Availability: Same as the previous two Logos. First seen in ''Eric: The Visitor. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (January 1, 2019-) Nickname: "Logo Changes" Logo: On a white background, we see a Vyond Logo. Suddenly, the Vyond logo squeezes, and spins while turning to the PPYBEN Pictures logo. The logo wobbles, changing to the WarnerMedia logo. The WarnerMedia logo's letters fly changing to the letters from the GoAnimate logo which goes back together forming said logo. "STUDIOS" fades in. The logo spins and turns to the Business Friendly Studios logo. Then, Tom flips out while "BUSINESS FRIENDLY STUDIOS" turns to the Salt Cover logo. Then, the whole logo changes to a red background, which quickly changes to orange. We zoom out to reveal the Vyond logo on a white background. Clips from Vyond movies from 1959 to 2010 fly in and go under the Vyond logo. The clips turn orange. Then, the clips morph into the orange word "Releasers." The Vyond logo and "Releasers" moves down. More movie clips from Vyond movies from 1959 to 2010 fly in and form the byline, "A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company." Variant: Blu-Ray releases use the logo on a blue background instead of a white one. FX/SFX: Too much to cover. Music/Sounds: An extended and electric-guitar version of the first logo's music. Availability: Current. First seen in Candy Villain. It also appears on TiVo prints of movies. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (January 26, 2019-) (Alternate) Nicknames: "Archliff II", "The Return Of Archliff", "Characters II" Logo: *''The Guy Who Got Shot'': Steve (from Companionbotz) is watching TV with William Begain (from The Begain) and Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie). At the end, Eric gets shot and the Vyond Releasers logo comes out of his brain which disappears. *''Trivia Game Rocks'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie) is sitting with Steve (from Companionbotz). At the end, the characters play a trivia game with the Vyond Releasers logo. *''Earth Wars'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie) is seen flying to space, revealing that Archcliff is grey with a Vyond Releasers logo. *''GoAnimate: The Movie'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie) and Steve (from Companionbotz) buy toys from Walmart. Eric bought a Rubix Cube and Steve bought a DVD with the Vyond Releasers logo on the cover. Mr. Keebler (from GoAnimate: The Movie) takes the toys and shoots Eric (just like The Guy Who Got Shot variant, but without the logo). *''Companionbotz'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie) and William Begain (from The Begain) imagine a genie named "Genie-us" by making a big Arabian lamp. Then, the lamp turns to a lamb, then a lomb (another name for a tiny chair), and then a bomb. The bomb explodes, revealing a more horror-ish version of a clip from the movie, but instead of the metal, the Vyond Releasers logo is seen instead. William stops the movie, and Steve gets mad, so he jumps out of the movie and watches the previous logo, but the Vyond Releasers logo is replaced by a picture of Archliff. *''The Begain'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie) and Steve (from Companionbotz) go to "BFF Land", where Eric and Steve immediately become friends. The Vyond Releasers logo is on Steve's shirt. *''The Earthquake of GNN'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie) is watching television. Mary (from Last Days of Our Lives) comes in and joins in with Eric. She changes the channel to GNN, which says that there will be an earthquake and a tornado. The whole house shakes and a tornado comes, taking Eric and Mary with it. Then, the tornado reveals that it's Mr. Keebler (from GoAnimate: The Movie) in a tornado costume. He takes Eric and Mary to his lab, and breaks a potion on Eric and Mary, changing them to the Vyond Releasers logo. *''Last Day of Our Lives'': Eric (from GoAnimate: The Movie), Steve (from Companionbotz), Mary (from Last Days of Our Lives), William Begain (from The Begain), and Brian (from other logos) appear to be going to "BFF Land" (from The Begain variant). A piece of wood falls off, revealing that it's actually saying "Non-BFF Land". It's dark and the hearts are broken. Eric turns into a black Vyond Releasers logo and his brain comes out, and the byline comes out of the brain which disappears. Music/Sounds: Sounds. Just sounds. Availability: Only seen on Deluxe prints of movies. Normal prints use the previous logo instead. Editor's Note: Same as the 3rd and 5th GoArchives logos. Category:Vyond Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:WarnerMedia